Shining Bright
by Charlotte Cullen
Summary: What happens when Edward never comes back in New Moon? Will Jacob end up winnig Bella's heart or will it stop beating before he has a chance. Rated M for future Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not deserve the credit for any of this. This is all based from the work of stephenie meyer. The characters and setting along with other things all belong to her. The only thing that is mine is the plot line of this story.**

**Well guys I'm back writing. I can't seem to write any more to my other fanfictions but I hope you like this one. Edward is in here some so don't be too disappointed!**

**Remember to review! It makes me happy!**

* * *

_**New Moon, page 412**_

_The shrill ringing of the phone made us both jump, but it did not break his focus. He took his hand from under my chin and reached over me to grab the receiver, but still held my face securely with the hand against my cheek. His dark eyes did not free mine. I was too muddled to react, even to take advantage of the distraction._

_"Swan residence," Jacob said, his husky voice low and intense._

_Someone answered, and Jacob altered in an instant. He straightened up, and his hand dropped from my face. His eyes went flat, his face blank, and I would have bet the measly remainder of my college fund that it was Alice._

_I recovered myself and held my hand out for the phone. Jacob ignored me._

_"He's not here," Jacob said, the words were menacing._

_There was some very short reply, a request for more information it seemed, because he added unwillingly, "He's at the funeral."_

_Then Jacob hung up the phone…_

***

"Who was that?" I inquired impatiently.

"Just someone asking for Charlie. Don't worry about it." He said, putting his hands back on my face where they had been a moment ago and leaned in so that his lips were just inches from mine.

His dark eyes were lit up with an emotion that I hadn't seen in so long I'd almost forgotten it existed. My mind was running wild, trying to come up with a way to get out of this situation. I didn't want to set my heart up to get broken again while it wasn't even completely healed yet.

But what if this would be different? What if Jacob truly loved me the way Edward never could? Jacob could hold me and love me without wanting to kill me. So many possibilities lurked on the horizon and all depended on one thing; me having the strength to love someone other than Edward.

Jacob closed his eyes and kissed my cheek. His lips were warm on my skin, and in that moment I decided to give my best friend a chance. What was the worst thing that could come from one kiss? At least then I would know if I had room in my heart to love two people at once.

Jacob leaned back and stared into my eyes cautiously, waiting for my reaction. I leaned closer to him so that our lips were seconds away from touching. Jacob closed the space between us and kissed me.

Jacob was being careful with me, but not for the same reason Edward had been. To Jacob I was breakable for another reason. His kiss was tender and passionate at the same time and full of longing. His lips lingered on mine for a moment. Then he wrapped his arms around me and sighed.

The kiss hadn't been what I expected it to be. It was nice and the gaping hole in my chest didn't ache when he kissed me. It wasn't healed but maybe with time Jacob could fill the space that was left.

"Bella it's okay if you're not ready for this yet." Jacob said, still holding me tight to his chest. "I know this must be hard for you after- well, you know. I'm still willing to wait for you though. I'll give you as long as you need."

"Jake, I love you, just not like you want me to. Over time that could change but right now I just need you to be my friend."

"Sure sure, you got it."

"Thanks."

"Just friends," He said, kissing my cheek.

He pulled away from me and wrinkled his nose.

"Oh come on Jacob! I don't smell!"

"Not you, your friend is back though. Bella I need to go."

"Okay, just promise you'll be back later."

"Promise," He smiled, kissed my check, and was out the door. I waited for the sound of an engine revving to life and then hurried upstairs to see Alice.

When I got to my room no one was there, but there was a note stuck to my head board covered in Alice's elegant script.

**Bella,**

**I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye. Jasper needed me back home. Stick to the path you're on and you'll be safe from even the worse type of monster. I love you and to me, you'll always be my sister. I'll be seeing you.**

**Love,**

**Alice**

The note slipped from my hands and fell to the floor. Alice was gone, and there was no hope of seeing my desired family again. Before the hole in my chest could beginning to rip its self open I grabbed my keys and drove as fast as my truck would let me to Jacob's.

***

"Edward she's not dead. I know. I saw her."

"I'll kill Rosalie."

"No you won't. Trust me. You haven't been to the Volturi yet have you?"

"No, and I'm not going to go."

"Edward, we miss you. Please come back home."

"Eventually, I have some things to take care of first."

***

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor will I ever be. I am not brilliant enough to come up with all of these yummy charaters sadly and Miss Meyer deserves all the credit. I did however come up with the sequence of events for this story.**

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! Thanks to all those who reviewed. There weren't many of you but I love the ones who did. Thanks also to those who read this and added it to story alert. You all deserve presents! So there is a fantastic Bell/Edward/Jasper story called _A Lesson in Release_ that you should all go read, after you read my update of course ^_^. I can't remember the authors name right now but I must say this story is one of the best fanfictions I have read so far! Well enough of this author's note and on to the story!**

* * *

The sound of my engine tipped Jacob off and he was standing in the doorway when I got out of my truck; a worried look upon his rustic face. I shut my door as fast as I could and ran into Jacob full force. He wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and carried me into the house. He walked straight to his bedroom; obviously Billy wasn't present at the moment, not that he would be all too concerned.

"Bella what happened?" Jacob said after placing me down on his bed, his voice thick with worry.

"She left." Was all I could say before my voice broke, and the tears I had been holding back betrayed me.

He pulled me onto his lap and held me while I cried, trying to comfort me. Jacob stayed with me for what seemed like hours before my body, exhausted from crying, gave out and I fell asleep.

I woke up Jacob to an empty house. Jacob had disappeared on me while I was asleep. I got up and walked into the kitchen, Billy still wasn't here yet. I looked at the clock in horror; it was past eleven at night. Charlie may be very lenient where Jacob is concerned but I hadn't talked to him all day, and he was bound to be worried. I hurried over to the phone and dialed Charlie, praying for a miracle. After three rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He said, half laughing.

"Dad?"

"Oh hey Bells. Sleep well?"

"Yeah," I said, shocked at the casualty of his tone. "Did Jacob call you or something?"

"Yeah he did. Billy's over here watching the game with me. It went into double over time so he may just be staying over here tonight. You kids okay?" For a moment I was dumbstruck and couldn't speak.

"Bells, you still there?"

"Yeah sorry, just tired I guess," I sighed. "But we're fine. I'll be home soon. Okay?"

"Take your time kiddo." Charlie said, and then the line went dead.

I put the phone back on the receiver and turned around. There was a note stuck to the refrigerator. I quickly pulled it off and read it.

Bella,

Sam picked up a lead on the female. We're going to try to end this. Please stay in La Push that way I know you'll be safe. Don't worry about me.

Jacob

(P.S. If you get lonely, go see Emily. She's probably worrying right now as much as you are.)

I knew better that to stay here alone and worry myself to death, so I gave in and went to see Emily.

Jacob was right. When Emily opened her door she looked scared to death, but very surprised to see me.

"Bella! What are you doing here?"

"I was at Jacob's, but I don't feel like staying there by myself."

"Oh," her scarred lips turned down at the corners. "Come on in. I don't like the idea of being alone at the moment either."

I walked in and Emily shut the door behind me. There were dishes on the table and Emily went back to cleaning up what looked like an interrupted meal. I instantly felt bad for all the trouble I was causing. In hopes of making some kind of amends, with Emily at least, I walked over to the table and started to help her clean up.

"Bella you don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to help." I smiled with as much enthusiasm as I could muster at the moment, but she saw past my façade.

"Bella don't be so hard on yourself. This isn't your fault." Her kind eyes looked down at me from under thick lashes. I put down the dishes I was holding and collapsed into a chair.

"But it is." I whispered. "I'm the reason she's here. I'm the reason that they're out there risking their lives right now. It's all my fault." Emily pulled a chair out and sat down opposite me. She took my hands in hers.

"It is not your fault that danger happens to fancy you Bella, and as for them risking their lives. They aren't. I'm just as scared as you are but I know them, and I know Sam. They know what they're doing and it will be alright. I promise. Now go lay down. You look exhausted. Jacob will come get you when they get back."

Emily was right. I was exhausted, mostly because of all the worrying I'd been doing lately. I got up from the table and walked over to the couch. I pulled a blanket over me and tried to block out the nightmares. Emily didn't need to hear me scream.

***

When I woke up the sun was shining through the curtains in Emily's living room. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 7:30. I pulled the covers off and sat up just as the door opened and Sam followed by Jacob entered the house. Sam didn't even seem to notice me. He walked past the living room and towards the back of the house where I supposed Emily was sleeping.

I looked up at Jacob for some clue as to what had happened last night but the face staring back at me betrayed no emotion.

"Is she-"I started, and then the smile I knew all too well, _my_ Jacob's smile, spread across his face. A mirror image of his smile appeared on my face and I leaped of the couch and launched myself at Jacob. He picked me off the ground and held me tight to his chest.

When he put me down our faces were inches apart, and without even thinking I closed the distance and kissed him. When I realized what I'd done I pulled away.

"Jacob I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"But before I could finish my sentence his lips were crushing mine. This time the kiss was different. I didn't even think about it. I just reacted the way my heart wanted me to react. _I kissed him back, _like I'd never kissed anyone before in my life.

This kiss was strangely euphoric compared to kissing _him. _Jacob didn't have to resist the temptation of the pulse beating erratically in my neck because it wasn't tempting to him. When Jacob licked my lips asking permission to deepen the kiss I gladly let him.

Jacob put his oversized hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him, awakening my body in ways that Edward would have never done. He would always pull away when he felt I was getting too carried away. Jacob, on the other hand, wanted me to get carried away, and he wanted to get carried away with me.

The kiss combined with his hot hands on my hips sent shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wound my hands into his hair. I stood up on my tip toes so that I could reach him better and he smiled against my lips and pulled away. He kissed me again, short and sweetly this time, and then rested his forehead on mine. The boundary lines I had set between Jacob and I had defiantly just become hazy.

* * *

**Review and I'll come up with some sort of present! ^_^ Oh and to anyone who has original Jasper/Bella ideas and wants to share them as maybe a story I could write, please pass them on!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer and I do not in any way take credit for her works.**

**Sorry it's taken a little bit for this update but here it is and I really hope you like it!**

* * *

Jacob took my hand and we walked back to his house together. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss we had just shared and what that meant for our complicated friendship. I had nothing tying me down to anyone. I was free to be with whoever I choose. After all he left me, which gives me more than enough reason to shut him out of my life. Every memory, everything he had ever given me, what I had let him or what had been forced upon me, every kiss and every caress; erased, forever.

But I didn't want that, not really at least. I would always love him. I didn't want to forget him either. He was my first love and everything had happened so quickly. I knew that if he stepped back into my life tonight and convinced me that he loved me I would go back to him, my feelings for Jacob put aside. But that would never happen. He didn't love me and I wasn't good enough for him; to breakable, to human.

Jacob on the other hand didn't seem to care. He wanted me human and, if the time came, he could stop phasing and grow older with me. I could have a future with Jacob. All the things I had wanted, human things, like children I had pushed aside because of Edward. They became trivial matters; things easily forgotten when I looked into his eyes. But now, when he wasn't here to dazzle me and I could feel the warmth from Jacob's hand on mine and him keeping a steady pace beside me, those things seemed to matter again.

"Bella?" Jacob said, pulling me out of deep concentration. We were already at the house. Had I really been that far out of it that I'd missed the whole walk home?

"Hello? Earth to Bella." He said, waving his massive hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry." I said, sheepishly. He gave me a disapproving look and then his expression changed.

"Bella we need to talk about something." _Oh no here it comes._ Jacob took two long strides and settled himself on the couch and then patted the space beside him. Grudgingly I went and sat down.

"About before, Bella I know you said that you wanted to take things slow, but after that" I interrupted him before he could finish.

"Jacob, I kissed you remember?"

"Yes but-"He tried.

"Hold on, I'm not finished yet." I said.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying. I kissed you so you shouldn't have to apologize. I messed up and created even more gray area between us in the process. I don't really know what I want right now Jacob but what I do know is that I do care about you. Maybe more than I thought I did, but just let me make all the moves okay. I don't quite know what I'm going to be comfortable with until it happens so let's just continue to take it slow. Alright?" I said.

"Things didn't seem slow to me at Emily's." He grinned. I smacked him lightly on the arm and then immediately regretted it. He was hard as a rock, and smacking him made my hand sore.

"I was just happy Jacob. Spur of the moment reaction; I just wasn't thinking that's all." I said.

"Sure, sure." He laughed. "So besides all that, no that we don't have any bloodsuckers to worry about, what do you want to do today?" Now it was my turn to smile.

"How about we go ride our motorcycles some more? I mean after all that time you put into them we should at least get some use out of them."

"Very true." He said before getting up off the couch and walking back towards his room. We he came back he was carrying two black helmets. He tossed one at me.

"Better safe than sorry." He smiled.

We got back to the house right before dark and my stomach was starting to growl. We put our bikes in the garage and I took my car keys out of my pocket.

"Well Jake I can't let Charlie starve to death so I'm going to go home." His lips turned down at the corners but he quickly hid his expression.

"Okay." He said.

"I'll call you later alright?"

"Sure sure, later Bella." He said turning his back to me and tinkering with his motorcycle.

I walked out of the garage and towards my truck sighing under my breath. What was I going to do about Jacob?

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys. Life gets busy you know? Well here you go chapter 4. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the beautiful Stephenie Meyer and I do not own any of this. It all belongs to lovely Mrs Meyer.**

* * *

All the way home I couldn't stop thinking about kissing Jacob. A part of me felt guilty for doing so even when I know I had no reason to feel guilty. By the time I walked in the door I had a massive headache from all the thoughts swirling around in my head.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the living room.

"Yeah Dad it's me." I said. Charlie obviously heard the tension in my voice and turned his attention away from the game to look at me.

"Are you okay? You look upset." He said grudgingly. Charlie never was good with emotions.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a headache. What do you want for dinner?" Charlie didn't pry even though the look on his face told me that he knew it was more than just a headache.

"I got hungry earlier so I ordered a pizza. There's some left if you want it." He said turning his attention back to the game.

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the half empty pizza box, heated up a slice in the microwave, and headed up to my room drink and pizza in hand. When I opened the door I almost poured my drink all over the floor.

"Jacob, what the hell?"

"Wow Bella I must have really scared you to make you cuss." He said sarcastically.

I put my drink on the dresser, sat down on the bed, and took a bite of my pizza before addressing Jacob.

"Haha, very funny. What are you doing here?"

"Well I came to see you. Isn't it obvious?" He laughed, taking a seat in my rocking chair.

"Honestly Jacob. What are you really doing here?" I said.

"Honestly? Well I missed you." He said, his rustic face flushing a shade of crimson.

Before I answered him I decided to finish off my pizza which didn't take long. Then I got up off the bed walked over to where Jacob was sitting and took a risk. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

For a moment Jacob hesitated, but then he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on top of mine.

"Bella." he breathed into my hair and pulled me tighter against his chest. He was so warm and smelled wonderful. I let myself fall into the calm that was radiating from Jacob, and fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up in my bed alone and immediately wondered where Jacob was. I quickly sat up in bed and looked around the room. Jacob was asleep in my rocking chair. I smiled and got up to wake him. I punched him in the arm, shook him with as much force as I could manage, and he still didn't budge. Obviously I was going to have to get creative to wake Jacob up. I turned around to walk over to my dresser and before I knew it Jacob had grabbed me from behind by the waist as was covering my mouth with his massive hand so that I wouldn't shriek and wake up Charlie.

"Jake, what in the world?" I said, still sitting on his lap, little kid style. He was snickering under his breath.

"You weren't asleep were you?" I said trying to sound hurt. Jacob pulled me tighter against him, and whispered in my ear.

"Nope." He laughed quietly and kissed my cheek before picking me up bridal style and placing me back on my bed.

"Bella it's getting really late. I think I'm going to head home." Jacob turned to leave but I grabbed his hand just in time to stop him.

"Stay with me. Please? Nights are always the hardest for me." I gave him a half smile and tried to pull him onto the bed, but my human strength was no match for this werewolf.

Jacob smiled and climbed over me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled us both down into a laying position. I quickly turned over in his arms so that I could see his face. Jacob looked hesitant.

"Is this alright?" He whispered.

"It's perfect." I said before falling asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up and Jacob was gone. I suspected he had snuck out before Charlie could find him in my room. I had such a strong sense of de ja vu that I just couldn't shake. This was all too familiar to me. Except last time it was a different person sneaking out of my room every morning. I tear rolled down my cheek and I quickly wiped it away. I was done crying over him. He didn't deserve my tears anymore.

I got up and went downstairs to find Charlie and Jacob sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

"Good morning sleepy head." Charlie said.

"Morning Dad. Jake I didn't know you could cook." I said dumbstruck. Jacob smiled at me and laughed.

"There are probably a lot of things you don't know about me Bella."

Jacob had made enough for all three of us and I quickly ate mine. After I had finished I cleaned up the dishes and went upstairs to take a shower. Jacob had to leave to go meet Sam, but had promised he would call me as soon as he could.

I turned the faucet on and got the water as hot as I could get it, but before I had time to step in the shower the phone rang.

"Hello?" I spoke into the receiver.

"Bella, hey it's Jessica. I was wondering if you wanted to go up to Port Angeles for the day. You know, get out of the house. My parents are driving me crazy and I need a breath of fresh air. Please say you'll go." She sounded desperate so it looked like I had no other choice.

"Sure Jess I'll go just give me a little while I want to get in the shower first. I'll call you when I'm ready okay?"

"Sounds great! Thanks so much for going with me. I owe you one."

I liked Jessica but I really wasn't in the mood for a shopping adventure with her today. I guess it would be better than staying home alone though. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water soak my skin. I took longer than I had planned to get ready but there was still a lot of time left in the day and I was sure that Jessica had a lot planned.


End file.
